Aounabara
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Mientras que Murasaki no imagina lo irracional que es la vida como lo es con el color de las cosas.


**A**ounabar_**a**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Interesado Murasaki observa detenidamente a Nice, que de pie apoyado en el barandal de aquel mirador pierde la vista en el horizonte. Los ojos azules brillan sosegados y ajenos a su rededor murmuran un algo que Murasaki no comprende. Sigue siendo intrigante, la visión que Nice tiene sobre las cosas. Para el resto de la gente los acontecimientos como sus causas son un mar revuelto de acertijos difíciles y poco sencillos de comprender o descifrar, excepto para Nice a quien las respuestas le vienen de manera natural como el parpadear o respirar. Es irritante y la impotencia siempre está presente, pero esa es la clara como justa diferencia entre él, Nice y los demás.

Murasaki da un par de pasos, los suficientes para que el aroma de Nice llegue a profanarle las narinas. Y su compañero continúa contemplando la línea dibujada que separa al océano del firmamento sin preocupación alguna.

"¿Encontraste algo interesante o piensas seguir perdiendo el tiempo para evadir el trabajo que acaban de darnos?"

Nice no dice nada, al menos no de inmediato. Pareciera no haberlo escuchado, y aunque Murasaki está acostumbrado todavía esa actitud llega a molestarlo.

"Murasaki, ¿conoces la razón del por qué el mar es azul?

La pregunta es repentina pese a venir en un tono calmo y sumamente tranquilo. Murasaki empuja el puente de sus lentes, observando cuidadosamente ese aire melancólico que viste Nice al frente, quien sigue empecinado a no verle. La respuesta simple si se sabe acerca del tema y la oportunidad de hacer reflexiones usando metáforas grises se le viene, sin embargo no lo hace.

"Por el efecto de la luz"

Aguarda tras la contestación, atento a las facciones que puedan pintarse en esa linda cara.

"Dispersión de Rayleigh, ello explica ese color. Que sea azul es solo suerte"

"¿A qué viene eso?, ¿preferirías que fuera otro? Sería extraño"

"Te equivocas, si el océano tuviera otro color estaríamos acostumbrados a ello"

La conversación es inusualmente común pero Murasaki percibe algo diferente, distinto, que no había notado jamás. Parado lo suficiente cerca de su pareja, clava la mirada en los labios (sin notarlo siquiera) ligeramente rojizos de Nice. Este se vuelve, mirándole directamente. Por fin dejándole verse dentro de esos ojos de un intenso celeste. No se dicen nada, ni con palabras o movimientos y expresiones de cara.

Murasaki alterna la mirada de la boca a la vista que le observa.

Es un análisis en busca de respuestas ese mutismo que muestra. Quiere entender mil y un cosas que sabría si fuese el mismo Nice que tiene allí enfrente.

Murasaki acorta distancia entre ambas caras, dejando milímetros de separación entre sus labios y los de Nice que no deja de mirarlo. Tiene un impulso pero duda soltarlo. Las ganas de besarlo y morder aquellos labios, es tan grande como la duda que le frena a hacerlo. Intenta alzando la mano, buscando tomarle del rostro, pero pronto se da cuenta de que no puede hacerlo. Su indecisión solo le hace lucir peor y a Nice ello no le pasa desapercibido.

"_Mierda, por lo menos mira hacia otro lado o cierra los ojos"_

Y como por arte de magia a sus pensamientos Nice le oculta esos relucientes zafiros, permaneciendo aún quieto y tranquilo.

Murasaki acorta más el tramo que le separa de esa sabia boca, sintiendo la respiración tranquila de su compañero mezclarse con la suya. En su indecisión el labio superior roza con la boca de Nice, dándole de inmediato cierta información, son fríos, no, refrescantes, sus labios y tan suaves como los pétalos de alguna flor sin nombre. Pero solo ello. Murasaki no avanza más. Se queda así, respirando largo y profundo, tocando con lentitud esos labios con los suyos sin llegar a besarlos. Igual que lo harían un par de gatos.

El gesto dura minutos y durante ese transcurso puede observar que las mejillas de Nice se han coloreado tan solo un poco y que en más de un choque los instintos de éste han querido que le bese al haber abierto un par de veces la boca. Pero Murasaki, firme e indiferente vuelve a erguirse y a separarse, reacomodándose las gafas para girarse y así darle la espalda a Nice, quien una vez que ya no siente esa cercanía ni el sonido agresivo de un corazón que no es el suyo abre esos ojos relucientes y garzos.

"Es hora de que regresemos"

Nice escucha y mira por segundos como Murasaki se aleja dándole la espalda con las manos metidas en la gabardina que lleva puesta, antes de voltear a ver el mar nuevamente.

"_Solo suerte, ¿eh?"_

Una sonrisa de medio lado le surca el rostro a Nice que de inmediato se dispone a seguirle los pasos a Murasaki, pensando en cómo más de una cosa ha sido elegida por azar y no en base a algo significativo e importante como es el color del mar.

"Hey, Murasaki"

"¿Hum?"

"Paso"

"Olvídalo, no lo haré solo esta vez"

"¿Es así?"

Mientras que Murasaki no imagina lo irracional que es la vida como lo es con el color de las cosas.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **Oh, y apuesto a que de cierta forma es una obsesión la que tiene Murasaki por Nice, solo que no en el mismo rumbo que Moral, tan triste.


End file.
